


We Put a Spell on You

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Pining, Spirits, Vicchan and Makkachin are People but not really, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri has a dream to meet the Wizard Victor Nikiforov as an equal.Victor has a dream of someone to challenge him and meet him where he is.Vicchan and Makkachin just want to get their stupid humans together.





	We Put a Spell on You

Yuuri took a deep breath. 

This was it.

This was the ritual that would grant him his spirit companion. 

The one who would assist him in his spells and studies. He had no chance of being a world class wizard without one and that would mean he wouldn’t be able to meet his idol Victor Nikiforov on equal footing.

This was make or break.

To make the pressure worse he would be utterly alone for this. 

Both Minako and Celestino have worked long and hard to get him to this point but this was highly personal.

He was essentially calling a spirit whose energy matched his own soul. After of course taking all actions necessary to make sure they are only getting helpful spirits.

He chalked the last mark with hands that trembled slightly and sat down in the middle of the circle and opened his mind and heart. 

He couldn’t push down the nerves but he tried, opening up all of himself and saying the invocation of calling.

At first there was nothing and his lip trembled. 

Had he failed?

Then there was a whirlwind of energy, a cheerful giggle, and a sense of amusement and affection and Yuuri laughed with relief and delight.

He’d been answered, there was only one thing left to do.

Name his companion.

“Vicchan”

POP!

“Did you really name me after your idol?” Yuuri opened his eyes to see a boy of what appeared to be ten examining his new body curiously. He had curly brown hair, nut brown skin and when he looked up at Yuuri very dark eyes. 

“Umm...well a little bit” he hoped he hadn’t offended his new companion, but to his relief the boy just laughed.

“That’s hilarious! I even look like a mini version of Makkachin! He’s going to LOVE this! Wait! Does my animal form match as well!?” there was another pop and then a very small poople puppy was in the boys place before there was another pop and the boy was back.

“Oh my god it does! I can’t wait to tell him!”

“You know Victor’s companion?” Yuuri squeaked his face lobster red.

“Oh yeah! We go way back! Oooooh you know what? I can totally get you a chance to meet Victor~” Vicchan wiggled his fingers suggestively, laughing as Yuuri went even redder and flailed.

“Yeah don’t even try that ‘I just admire him’ nonsense with me. I know you got it bad” which was true but he didn’t except his companion to have a connection to Victor of all people! 

“I can’t meet him! I need to prove I’m worthy first!” 

“That’s stupid” Vicchan told him flatly.

“But...but...it’s important...I just...I don’t want to be just another fan” Yuuri tapped his fingers together as he looked away. 

“Oof  _ fine”  _ Vicchan rolled his eyes before holding out a hand to help Yuuri up, “But trust me, you’re more than worthy already.  But if you really feel that way give me two years and you’ll be making your debut at the Magic Grand Prix”

+++

“Come on Victor! If you’re not going to date anymore you can at least make the competition early enough to see those making their debut” The Curly hair man lounging across the desk started to throw bits of crumpled up paper at the silver haired wizard.

“Okay first of all how are those things related Makkachin? Second since when do you care about those making their debut? You know no one will beat us anyway” and that’s what really stung. He was wondering why he came up with new spells and routines when no one else did.

“They’re related if I say so and this year I have a friend making their debut” that got Victor’s attention.

“A friend? One of the spirits?” that was intriguing. Makkachin, Victor had come to learn, was a rather high level spirit and so were his friends.

“Like you had to ask” and Makkachin had clearly decided they’d won so they hopped down and transformed into a large brown poodle.

Resigned Victor rolled his eyes but followed his companion to the arena a lot earlier than he’d usually intend to.

As they took their place in the stands Victor did his best not to appear bored. It would have been better if he could chat with Makkachin but companions usually only reveal their human forms to their bonded human and their partners and families. 

Only Victor had ever seen Makkachin’s human form.

The first handful of wizards and witches were unremarkable and Victor was regretting his choice to come when he felt a surge of excitement from Makkachin. 

Blinking he looked down at the ring only to have his breath catch. 

The man standing in the middle of the ring was glorious! He had slicked back dark hair, clear skin and a powerful stance. His outfit was blue and white and gorgeous as it clung to his body in the best of ways. 

But it was his eyes that really got to Victor. They were large and brown but more importantly on fire with determination. 

It took him a moment to notice his companion but once he did he knew this man was a fan because his companion was a mini Makkachin.

“Yuuri Katsuki debuting with his Companion: Vicchan” the announcer called and Victor may have breathed Yuuri’s out in reverence.

A reverence that turned out to be well placed once Yuuri’s routine began. He moved with unbelievable grace and his spell placement! The way they flowed into each other to build their effects in a way that weaved a story of ice and grief and hope all with flawless coordination with their companion.

Victor was on the edge of his seat and then Yuuri did something Victor hadn’t seen from a competitor for a long time: New Magic.

Yuuri cast a spell that shattered a ball of ice and then froze the shards of ice in the air casting a shimmering light through the ring before bursting into essentially snow with a bell like sound.

Victor applauded harder than anyone as Yuuri took a bow. Who  _ was _ this boy?!

He caught the amusement from Makkachin and shoved his companion’s shoulder lightly.

“Okay shut up. You were right.”

_ “Want to meet him?” _ Makkachin’s voice rung weirdly in Victor’s mind which was surprising. He wasn’t fond of this method of communication.

“Are you crazy? What would I even say! He’s so...so poised! So elegant! And he clearly idolizes me! I’d just…” disappoint him was left unsaid but he could feel Makkachin’s sympathy.

“Look let’s just go get ready” Victor did need to get ready for his display. He wasn’t running away...if he said that enough times maybe he’d believe it.

_ “You go ahead, I’ll meet you in the preparation room. I have some business to take care of on the other side” _ that explained why he was straining to communicate straight to Victor’s mind. It wasn’t often that Makkachin needed to cross back over to the spirit world but it happened, often at odd times. All spirits needed time to return and connect with their own kind anyway.

“Of course, I’ll meet you there” 

Makkachin gave him a doggy smile before vanishing leaving Victor alone with his thoughts.

+++

“Was he there? Did he see?” 

Makkachin was amused by the excitable boy bouncing on the roof in front of him. 

“Yes he saw and we were right, he’s completely smitten with your Yuuri” Makkachin sat down next to where the child stood. 

“We’ve still got a problem though” he admitted causing Vicchan to sit down as well, “Victor doesn’t want to meet him because he’s worried he’ll be a disappointment” 

Vicchan groaned dramatically and lay back on the roof, his hands pressed to his eyes.

“GAH! Why does human mating have to be so complicated!” 

“Well I do have an idea” Makkachin admitted, “But it requires Yuuri to be around to see Victor perform.”

“Well that’s not an issue” 

“Good so I’m thinking Maze game” 

Vicchan grinned.

+++

Yuuri sighed with satisfaction at how perfectly beautiful Victor’s routine was yet again. It was a great day. His debut went brilliantly and now he got to see Victor perform. 

He’d also won the newcomer award and second in the ice category. Victor got first over all (of course) and first in the ice category so he really needed to go make sure he was presentable.

Stepping into the hall he turned a corner to find it strangely empty. 

Odd. 

He kept walking down seemingly endless corridors until, a lot concerned and a little pissed off he located a door.

In hindsight he should have questioned this a whole lot more before opening the door and stepping through with a timid “hello?”

The door slammed shut behind him with a distinctive locking sound. He stiffened and prepared to turn around when Vicchan appeared in human form in front of him.

“Okay Yuuri Chill! Now don’t be mad but-” He was caught of by a door on the other side of the room opening and slamming shut behind a very familiar man with a poodle...now a curly haired man.  

“Victor I can totally explain” the man began but Victor hadn’t taken his eyes off of Yuuri.

“You really do look a smaller version of Makkachin” Yuuri’s voice came out weak and it was a stupid thing to say really but his brain was shutting down.

Makkachin paused and made eye contact with Vicchan, the two of them nodded and met in the middle of the room. 

“Okay, long story short you’re perfect for each other and we think you should mate or bond or whatever you humans do when you’re in love” 

Both Victor and Yuuri made noises of protest.

“La la la! Can’t hear you!” Makkachin sang before vanishing.

“Not letting you guys out til you at least kiss!” Vicchan added before vanishing as well. 

Well shit.

Yuuri turned to Victor, his face very red.

“Um...I’m sorry? About this...it’s not like I a _ sked _ Vicchan to do this or anything but he knows I have this huge crush on you and…” 

“Um...it’s okay since...since this afternoon I might have a crush on you as well” Victor actually sounded  _ shy _ and that was kind of bizarre.

“Speaking of which” Victor perked up so energetically that Yuuri took a step back “That spell you finished with! I’ve been trying to figure it out! Is it a variation of Smith’s construct with Vartelli’s formula?” That made it a lot less weird and Yuuri found himself shaking his head slightly.

“No, I actually used Kawasaki's equation as the framework and Plank’s constant for the final but the rest I wrote myself. Would you like to see my notes?” and when Victor nodded eagerly it felt better than any award he’d won that day.

They moved to a nearby table and poured over the notes, Victor asking questions and Yuuri explaining his answers.

That led to them discussing the inspiration for their routines.

“Yours just felt so  _ lonely _ this year. I wanted to give you a hug” Yuuri clamped his mouth shut immediately, mortified that he’d said that out loud. But it shouldn’t have been a surprise really. Victor was such a nerdy  _ dork _ that it was easy to relax around him once he let himself see the man and not the legend. 

Beside him Victor had stiffened but now he turned to Yuuri, his eyes downcast and his body language reeking of vulvernablity. 

“Um...you could...if you wanted to”

And what could Yuuri do but give him one.

And it felt far too right in his arms.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them willing to let go.

“Yuuri,” Victor spoke like a man testing the ground of a bog with a big stick, “Do you think you’d be willing to go on a date with me? I’m not as cool as I pretend to be. I’m pretty dorky and prefer books over partying and only really spend time with Makkachin….”

“I’d love to” and Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he just let himself feel like this, “I happen to like the real you, what I’ve met of him so far and I’d like to learn more”

Victor hugged him tighter.

“I think that counts” 

The two wizards froze at Makkachin’s voice.

“Ahhhh I wanted them to kiss” Vicchan’s voice was the epitome of a pout and then two ringing claps were heard and Yuuri and Victor blinked. 

They were no longer alone.

In fact they were in the middle of the very busy banquet.

They jumped apart as if the other were made of coals, their faces beet red.

“So about that date…” Yuuri began.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very silly idea I had.
> 
> I don't want to write a long fic but if someone was to take this premise to write a fic I'd be okay with that.


End file.
